


Wedding

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [23]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What happens when all the current and former members of ND attend Will and Emma's wedding on Valentine's day?<br/>Characters: Adam and Brody <br/>Words: 500<br/>Original Post Date: February 13, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

Brody shivered once as he ducked into the coffee shop from the cold streets of Manhattan, on his way to acting class. He waited in line, texting his scene partner, before placing his order and grabbing his coffee. He turned to head out, but stopped when he saw Adam, sitting pensively at a small round table in the corner, nursing a latte. He walked over and turned a chair, straddling it without even asking. Adam didn't even look up.

"You look like you just lost your puppy," Brody mused.

Adam finally raised his eyes and glared at the guy and his ever present amused smile. They'd never been friends. Hell they'd clashed more than once in various classes and auditions. Brody looked down on everyone, so Adam didn't take it personally, but just because their respective others were best friends, it didn't change one thing about their relationship. "And you look awfully chipper for someone whose girlfriend is back home at a wedding with her ex," Adam said.

"Ah, so that's why the long face," Brody smirked in understanding. "''Fraid ole Kurt will fall back into Blaine's arms the moment romance hits the air?"

Adam hated that Brody could read him so well. "Well you met him," he prompted, not really wanting to talk about it and yet riveted to his answer. It was like a bad accident he just couldn't look away from. "What do you think?"

"I think Blaine cheated on him and Kurt still loves him anyway but refuses to admit it," Brody answered honestly. "Rachel agrees with me."

"Brilliant," Adam huffed with a roll of his eyes. He knew it was true. He'd told himself the same thing. But hearing it from Brody was something entirely different. He could have convinced himself he was making it up to lessen the blow just in case Kurt did go back to Blaine. Prepare for the worst, hope for the best. But if Brody and Rachel saw it too…

"Doesn't mean he won't decide its over," Brody insinuated, quirking a brow. "Maybe he just needs a new man to sweep him off his feet."

"And is that all Rachel needed?" Adam quipped back. "You think she'll go back, to the romance of a wedding that should have been theirs, and not shag him?" At the other man's unconscious twitch of surprise, it was Adam's turn to smile. "Kurt can talk too," he shrugged.

"Honestly?" Brody chirped taking a drink of his coffee and standing up. "I don't care what she does with what's his name in the middle of nowhere Ohio. I know she'll come back to me and in the end, that's what matters."

Adam scoffed and muttered under his breath. Brody peered down. "What was that?"

"I said, Kurt told me you had balls," Adam smiled up politely. Brody grinned and winked before buttoning his coat to head back outside into the cold. Adam shook his head. "It wasn't meant as a complement," he laughed to himself.


End file.
